Suunji and Skyler: Fiona's Ancestor
by Darkchamber
Summary: Request from a follower: Fiona and Cake find a book with Fiona's last name in it while on a mission. What history from Fiona's past will be cleared up? Well you just gotta read to find out.


AN: So a watcher of mine requested I'd do a story about how a magic tree protected an ancestor of Fiona after the mushroom war. So here I go. Hope I pleased you Hashirama Senju the Shodaime.

It was an ordinary day in Ooo where Fiona and Cake were exploring a personally undiscovered area. They were in a building thrown on its side located in the badlands. A large, rusted chandelier hung from the wall that was once the ceiling, shelves and filing cabinets as well as books scattered the floor that was known to be one of the four walls of the structure.

"Ugh! What are we doing here anyway Fi? I've got my everything taco waiting at home." Cake groaned jumping over a cabinet.

"Come on Cake. Prince Gumball said that this place may have some books that he really needs for a science experiment. Something about human DNA and Marshall Lee, I don't know." Fiona replied looking through a book then throwing it behind her shoulder.

"Hey Fi, come check this book out." Cake said gesturing Fiona over. "This book has your last name in it. Says this chick Skyler Mertens was really into some magic tree. Think we should take it to Gumball?"

"WOAH! Heck yeah we need to take it to PG! Maybe he knows something about it." Fiona cheered.

So off Fiona and Cake went, returning to the Candy Kingdom, with hopes of knowing who this girl Skyler was.

"Hey Gumball! We're back!" Fiona cheered seeing Prince Gumball in his lab with Marshall Lee on a counter.

"Ah, Fiona. Have you retrieved what I requested?" Gumball asked walking over to the human and cat.

"Sorry PG, we weren't able to find anything. But we did find this book with Fiona's last name in it." Cake replied presenting the book up high.

"Really? Let me check that biz." Marshall said flying over to the cat and snatching the book out of her paws and scanning the pages. "Oh yeah, I knew Skyler. One crazy, brave chick I tell you. Pretty much like you, Fi."

"Really? Can you tell me about her?" Fiona asked with stars in her eyes.

"I'd totally love to, Fi, but I only knew her for a little bit." Marshall replied sadly rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's ok, Marshall. I have something that can help us see her instead. Fiona, please follow me." Gumball replied walking over his wall, hitting buttons on a pad, and a large screen and other gadgets flipped over.

"Sure PG. What do you need me to do?" Fiona asked.

"I just need you to stare at this scanner for a quick second as it analyses your DNA and pin points your family tree to the ancestor we wish to see. After scanning, this machine will show us memories of the ancestor on this screen here." Gumball explained.

"You lost me at 'scanner'." Fiona replied cheerfully, stepping up to the spherical scanner. A red light flashed and panned up and down Fiona's eye quickly before disappearing.

"Ah man! That blinded the bazoobs out of me." Fiona groaned blinking and rubbing her eyes.

Gumball stood at a small monitor, scanning through Fiona's family tree until he reached the name of Skyler Mertens. He pressed on the name as the large television screen turned on. Everyone sat on the floor watching with wonder.

"Aww yeah, movie time!" Marshall said holding a bag of popcorn. Everyone looked at him annoyingly. "What!? I got it from some chocolate chicken outside the castle earlier. Figures it'd come in handy."

Gumball rolled his eyes as the screen showed a young girl with blonde, curly, hair walking in a town during the night.

"Hey she looks kinda like you,Fi." Marshall said pointing towards the screen. Everyone shushed him as they continued watching.

The blonde haired girl in a yellow cotton sweater and a long blue skirt walked down a sidewalk, cold, as the pattern of streetlights passed her rhythmically. She cupped her hands and blew into them in an attempt to warm herself up. With her country now engaged in war, she was able to hear bomb explosions faintly in the distance.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alleyway. She was then pinned against a brick wall surrounded by large men, clearly drunk by the smell of their alcoholic breath.

"Where's a little beauty like you off too?" The man holding her against the wall demanded. The man had black shaggy hair, grey skin in the moonlight, and wore a grey plaid shirt which showed a few alcohol stands here and there.

"Yeah, what's your name, cutie?" Another man asked.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't be out at night when there's a war going on *hiccup* with bombs acting as raindrops." Said a man to her left. A couple explosions slightly closer could be heard after what he said.

"My-my name's Skyler. I was just heading home." Skyler replied nervously. Obviously she was never taught how to talk when being provoked by a drunk person.

"Hey Marshall, what do you say we take this one out for a drink?" Asked one of the drunk men. He struggled to get pretty much every word out.

"Yeah, don't be afraid. We don't bite,much." The man known as Marshall said,leaning his head close to the terrified girl, showing his sharp fangs. "What do you say we take you to get something to drink first? Don't want you getting cold on a night like this."

"Listen, I have to get home. Now let me go!" Skyler grunted before pushing off the men and running off. Now she may not know how to TALK around drunkies, but she knows how to ESCAPE drunkies.

She didn't want to lead them to her family, so she sprinted towards the woods as she heard the howls, cheers, yells, and stomping footsteps of the drunk men stampeded after her. As she ran, she could hear bomb explosions even closer. She could tell that a bomb was bound to hit her town soon. But she had no choice to keep running.

Skyler was so focused on just getting away that she didn't look where she was going. She tripped on a raised tree root and tumbled down a cliff. Her head skidded against the cliff side, leaving blood stains. Her ankle broke and twisted, she slid down in her back a little making her ankle worse. She could tell that she'd eventually die on impact, so she closed her eyes awaiting death.

But surprisingly, she landed on the soft pedals of a red flower bud, slowly being rested on a large root of the tree, unharmed. She looked up slowly to find the most strangest of trees she's ever seen. It looked like it had two other trees sprouting from its side.

She then turned to look up at the cliff. The drunk men looked down hoping to find her hanging off the side. With them being drunk, they saw her and assumed her to be dead. So they just simply walked away looking to find their next victim.

"Don't worry, child. You are safe here." Whispered a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" Skyler asked groggily.

"I am the tree known as Suunji, the God tree. You will not be harmed as long as you rest on my roots." The voice replied

"Thank you Suunji. I wish I could hug you, but I'm afraid I may die soon." Skyler replied shakily.

"Do not fear, young one. Taste my fruit, and you shall be restored." A vine with a car sized pineapple lowered itself in front of Skyler and split itself into pineapple rings. Skyler used what little strength she had in her good arm and took small bites of the pineapple ring.

She could feel the scratches on her back fade away, the bones in her ankle and arm readjust themselves and mend back into place. Her head no longer throbbed like bricks. She felt like she never fell down the cliff in the first place. She sat up shortly and continued eating the fruit ring.

"Here." The trunk of the tree split to where it was like a human sizes cocoon. "Take shelter in my trunk until morning."

"Thank you so much Suunji." Skyler replied climbing into the space. She looked out in the distance and was stunned to see a bomb fall from the sky, aimed directly at her home town. She was so scared, that she curled into a ball and looked away as the bomb impacted on the small community.

Skyler cried so much. Knowing that all her friends, her family, was all gone within one flash. She blamed herself so much. If only she never gone out at night, then she could have lead her family and friends here to safety. If only she didn't get kidnapped by those drunk men, then she could have run home in time to at least see their faces again. She just couldn't help but blame herself.

"Suunji?" Skyler asked between sobs

"Yes child?" The tree replied back.

"Can I stay here? Forever?" Skyler asked feeling sleep embrace her.

"Of course my child. You may stay as long as you'd like." The tree responded. The space of the opening closed off as Skyler slowly fell asleep. But what Skyler didn't know what happened, was that as she slept the tree penetrated her skin with one of its small roots and took a sperm from her. It knew that humanity was to end soon, and if there had to be one human left, it preferred it'd be Skyler's descendant. Someone of her bravery, strength, and courage would make an excellent human to be the last.

As the years went by, the tree isolated the sperm within its roots, waiting for the right moment to come when to bring the life of the last human outside when the world was right. Skyler continued to stay with Suunji, protecting it as it protected her from the bombs. Suunji actually grew more to where Skyler was able to have her own bed and other needs inside the tree.

"Suunji, I'm scared. I don't want to die today." Skyler cried inside the trunk of the tree she called home.

"No need to worry Skyler. I am immortal. I can not be harmed by the bombs. You shall be safe within my roots." Suunji replied reassuringly.

Years after the mushroom war ended, Skyler died resting in the space of her friend. Suunji let her body stay within it as the tree grew into a large, massive tree. The tree became too be a large massive tree to where it was as tall as the tallest mountain.

"Hey, Fiona, that looks like our tree house." Cake said Pointing to the screen.

"I-I think that is our tree house." Fiona replied frozen in shock.

"So that explains why mom and dad found you in a cabbage." Cake exclaimed.

"So, I'm that baby?" Fiona asked still frozen. Trying very hard to take in what she just saw.

"I suppose so Fiona. You are the descendant of Skyler Mertens and were birthed by the very tree that protected her." Gumball replied shutting down the machine.

"And you," Fiona said pointing towards Marshall

"Me?" Marshall asked

"Yeah you. Being all drunk trying to kidnap my mom. You freaking weirdo." Fiona exclaimed.

"Hey, I was drunk ok. Your lucky I didn't bite her or else you'd be born a vampire probably." Marshall retorted back.

"Whatever. Thanks Gumball for showing me this. Really clears up a lot." Fiona said standing up with Cake and stretching.

"No problem Fiona." Gumball replied happily.

"Now, of you'll excuse me, I need to go into the center of my tree house to find a certain skeleton." Fiona said blankly walking out of the castle.

AN: I hope you like it. Really poured a bucket load of imagination into this. Hope I did right Hashirama.


End file.
